Suatu hari di Karnival
by Nechi-kimo-nechi
Summary: Terumi kecil memasuki karnival yang menarik perhatiannya. Apakah Terumi akan bersenang-senang? Atau adakah badai yang menghadangnya? remake cerita lama, kalo ada yang mau ngintip, monggo.


Keterangan yang anda perlukan terletak diatas *nunjuk nunjuk atas*

Inazuma Eleven jelas-jelas milik Level-5 yang mandek mulu di dungeon gara-gara ga sanggup ngalahin Izanami no Okami. #diusirdarifandom

Kalo lagu Yumi Kawamura judulnya More Than One Heart, kalo buat fanfic ini

**Read With Heart**

**.**

Suatu hari, di gerbang karnival, berdirilah seorang pemuda 5 tahun berambut panjang, pirang, lembut berkilau ala-ala model shampoo lefboy. Menggendong tasnya dan masih memakai seraam sekolah.

Dialah Terumi Afuro.

Terumi berjalan anggun memasuki dunia anak-anak tersebut. Memandang segala sesuatu dengan berbinar-binar. "banyak mainan..." ujar Terumi, kagum.

Terumi lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah yang ia tak tahu. Karena bingung tak tahu jalan, ritual normal yang dia lakukan agar tidak tersesat adalah. "Say map! Louder! Saaay map!"

Tapi sepertinya sang peta ga nongol karena belum ngambil prosedur di pintu masuk.

Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Akhirnya Terumi sampai di depan wahana kuda berputar-putar. Yap, komedi putar.

Terumi kagum kembali, melihat kuda-kuda yang berputar disana. Tanpa babibu lagi, Terumi langsung capcus masuk ke daerah komedi putar.

Tapi...

"adek kecil, kalau mau naik kuda-kuda harus kasih tiket dulu ke oom" ujar penjaga komedi putar yang berdiri tegap menghalangi akses masuk.

Terumi ga terima jalan kebahagiaannya dihalangi oleh om-om ga jelas yang menjulurkan tangan minta tiket. Kalau Terumi tipikal anak nakal, dia bakal naruh bungkus permen ke tangan om-om itu.

Sayangnya, si pemuda anggun itu hatinya masih sepolos kapas gulali.

Jadi Terumi memasang muka cemberut yang di imutkan, lalu matanya di binar-binarkan. Niatnya pengen masang jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu, biar om-om tersebut goyah lalu ngasih dia masuk.

Ternyata, dimata sang penjaga, dia lebih mirip anak nyasar yang minta tolong antarin pulang kerumah. Maka secara kasar dan tidak berkeprimalaikatan, penjaga mengusir Terumi.

Terumi lalu pergi lagi. Jalan kemana saja yang ia suka—Kalau dipaksa pergi dari karnival yang ada masuk berita dengan kasus anak hilang—Terus berjalan dan masuklah ke hutan belantara.

Oke saya tahu salah plot.

Dan tiba-tiba, Terumi terdiam. Lalu mendongak empat puluh lima derajat keatas. Mukanya kembali berbinar karena kagum.

"Waaaaah kuning unyu terbang-terbang" ujar Terumi senang melihat sesuatu terbang di angkasa. "Wah warna warni juga..." ujarnya riang.

Terumi mencoba meraih benda kuning unyu terbang-terbang tersebut. Yah ga sampai. Lalu dia nyoba jinjit. Ga sampai juga. Dan Terumi pun lompat-lompat keatas. Tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Akhirnya Terumi naik ke bangku yang tak jauh darinya.

Yaaak sedikit lagiii.

Tersenyum senang, Terumi pun berencana mengambil sang kuning unyu terbang-terbang apapun rencananya. Tapi gimana? Ngeluarin sayap kanan kirinya? Pake hissatsu 'Tuhan Tahu'?

Bukan saudara-saudaraku. Tapi dia bernekad pantang mati, ia mau lompat dari bangku yang dinaikinya demi sang kuning unyu terbang-terbang.

Untung aksinya digagalkan dengan cepat oleh bapak-bapak yang mengira Terumi ingin melakukan aksi bunuh diri secara dini.

"duh adek kalau mau balon bilang dong" ujar bapak-bapak yang sedang menggendong Terumi turun dari bangku. "kalau ga ada oom tadi nanti kulitmu luka lecet-lecet gimana? Ntar dikira abis tawuran lagi sama mama kamu" nasehat sang bapak-bapak yang ternyata sang penjual balon.

"Tapi aku mau itu" ujar Terumi sambil menunjuk sang kuning unyu terbang-terbang.

"kamu mau balon piyo-piyo itu?" Tanya sang penjual. Terumi mengangguk penuh berharap. "Hahahaha, tentu saja boleh nak" balas sang penjual. Terumi tersenyum lebar karena senang bakal dapat balon gratis tanpa juluran tangan meminta tiket.

"Tapi... mama kamu dimana?"

Kalimat sang penjual membuat senyuman Terumi memudar seketika.

"Mama dirumah" ujar Terumi mantap.

Sang penjual pun berubah ekspresi. "kalau mau balon, kamu harus sama mama kamu ya" ujar sang penjual.

Pasrah, akhirnya Terumi duduk di bangku dan ngeliatin balon piyo-piyo yang memikat hatinya.

.

5 menit kemudian...

"Oniichan, aku mau balon boleh ya?" ujar anak perempuan berkucir coklat menarik-narik celana sang kakak (ga sampai lepas kok). "Yuka mau balon warna apa?" tanya si kakak. "Warna merah" seru si adik yang dipanggil Yuka. Sang kakak merongoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Pak, beli balon warna merah satu ya" ujar sang kakak.

Penjual balon lalu memberikan balon kepada si rambut bawang setelah melakukan transaksi. "Ini balonnya, Gouenji" ujar sang penjual.

"Terima kasih" ujar yang dipanggil Gouenji tersebut. Lalu memberikan balon yang dipegangnya ke Yuka. Setelah itu keduanya pergi.

"KOK DIA DIKASIH! KOK AKU ENGGAK!" jerit Terumi, ngamuk. "Dia gak sama mamanya kenapa dikasih! Gak adil!"

Terumi mencak-mencak. Sang penjual mulai geram didalam hati.

"Kamu bawa uang gak?" tanya sang penjual.

Terumi terdiam sejenak, mikir.

"Uang itu apa?" tanya Terumi polos. Sang penjual menepuk kepala. "Ituloh dek, yang biasanya dipakai mamamu kalau belanja. Letaknya di dompet. Kertas yang ada gambarnya terus ada angkanya" ujar sang penjual menjelaskan.

"Tapi mama biasanya belanja ga pakai kertas, pakai kartu digesek" ujar Terumi polos versi dua. Sang penjual menepuk kepala versi dua pula.

"Tetep kalau ga ada mama kamu ataupun ga ada uang, kamu ga bisa punya balon!" ujar sang penjual. Terumi pun kembali memakai jurus jitunya, puppy eyes no jutsu, tapi kayaknya sang penjual pun gak goyah juga. Akhirnya Terumi kembali duduk di bangku dengan raut wajah cemberut.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

"OOOOOM BELI BALON DOONG!" seru anak kembar sambil loncat-loncat.

"BELI MERAH DONG OM" seru si rambut warna merah.

"BIRU DONG OM" seru si rambut agak keabu-abuan.

"Yah masa biru lagi? Tadi kan udah Shirou udah beli es krim warna biru. Sekarang gantian Atsuya dong."

"Tapi aku beli warnanya setengah merah setengah biru. Artinya Shirou belum dapat giliran"

"Ga bisa, aku mau warna merah!"

"Enggak! Biru!"

"Merah!"

"Biru!"

"Merah!"

"Biru!"

"Me—"

"AHEEEM!"

Mendadak keadaan karnival sangat sunyi. Semua mata menuju kearah sang penjual. Bahkan si kembar yang tadi memusingkan warna biru dan merah pun menatapnya. Apa suaranya terlalu cetar? batin si penjual agak narsis.

"Daripada ribut ya dek, nih balon merah buat kamu" ujar sang penjual memberi balon merah kepada si rambut merah yang dipanggil Atsuya. "Balon biru buat kamu" sang penjual balon memberikan balon biru tersebut kepada si rambut keabu-abuan yang dipanggil Shirou.

"MAKASIH YA OOOOM!" ujar si kembar kompak. Atsuya langsung lari pergi, sementara Shirou memberikan uang kepada pak penjual, lalu pergi mengejar kembarannya.

Sementara itu, Terumi berjalan ke arah sang penjual dengan senyum lebar. Sang penjaga was-was. Menyediakan jutaan kata-kata untuk melawan si anggun kesasar di depannya.

"Om aku mau beli balon." ujar Terumi. Lalu memberikan beberapa lembaran kepada sang penjual. Setelah melihat kertas lembaran yang diberikan Terumi, sang penjaga langsung kaget.

"Dek... ini bukan uang..." kata pak penjual. "Kata oom kan uang itu kertas yang ada angka dan gambar kan? Kan itu juga uang. Mama juga kalau belanja suka bayar pakai itu. Bisa belanja banyak lagi" jelas sang Terumi mantap.

"Iya dek, tapi uang ini dipakai di supermarket dek. SU-PER-MAR-KET. Terus ini bukan uang deeeek. Ini voucher belanja deeek. **Voucher belanja**." jelas pak penjual menyiratkan emosinya.

"MASA GA BISA BAYAR PAKAI ITU SIH" seru Terumi ngamuk lagi.

"tidak ada balon buat kamu yang ga bawa uang. Pulang sana" ujar pak penjual gondok.

"GAK MAU!" jawab Terumi, ngelawan.

"Ya terserah kalau kamu ga mau pulang, oom yang pulang" ujar pak penjual sambil naikin sepedanya.

"GAK BOLEH. AKU MAU AMBIL SI KUNING UNYU TERBANG-TERBANG" jerit si Terumi.

"BOLEH KOK. Besok lagi ya, sama mama kamu." seru pak penjual mengayuh sepedanya.

"GA MAU! AKU MAUNYA SEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARANG!" jerit Terumi lagi. Lalu ia menjerit frustasi mengalahi suara jeritan penumpang roller coaster diatas.

**Omake ngawur.**

Sang penjual mengayuh sepedanya agak cepat, meninggalkan Terumi yang lagi menjerit. Ketika sampai di pintu gerbang...

DOR!

Pak penjualnya panik.

DOR! DOR!

"K-Kok pada mulai pecah sih —" ujar pak penjual menoleh kebelakang dengan was-was.

"Oom ga boleh pulang kalau ga mau ngasih Piyo-chan ke aku" ujar Terumi yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kamu apain balonku?" tanya pak penjual. Lalu Terumi memancarkan senyum sinisnya.

"Ngasih hiasan pake pena buluku." ujar Terumi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pena bulu ditangannya. "Biar manis."

"Kamu ngehiasin, atau ngehilangin?" tanya pak penjual.

SYUNG!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"EH UDAH NAK—" jerit pak penjual histeris.

"Kasih Piyo-chan dan aku pulang!"

"Ya sudah ayo kerumahmu. Aku harus ketemu mamamu dulu"

Dan Terumi menunjukkan pena bulunya di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya diangkat keatas. Sang penjual lalu memandang ngeri si anggun kesasar.

"TUHAN TAHU"

CTIK!

**...The End dengan nanggungnya...**

Nanggung? Apa nanggungnya kebangetan? Sengaja.

Biarkan kudeta pak penjual dan Terumi berlangsung di khayalan kalian masing-masing.

Lalu... MBAK BEBEEEEEK MAAFKAN SAYAAAAAA.

Sudah menjadikan si cantik dari Korea begitu nista. Tapi unyu puppy eyes no jutsu nya kan mbak? Unyu kaaan? #diselepet

Terumi udah, habis ini siapa ya... Fidio? Rococo? Edgar?

Abang Genda?

*disepak ama satu grup chit-chat beserta para adminnya*

Well kenapa lagi pengen pakai para leluhur (?) lapangan? Karena saya pengen ngingetin semuanya. Ngingetin yang baru atau yang udah lama ngikutin Inazuma Eleven, kalau mereka itu pernah main sebagai MURID SMP. Pernah eksis di Inazuma Eleven, meski satu dua tiga episode. Memang sekarang banyak yang gak nongol, tapi apapun yang terjadi mereka itu masih ada sebagai karakter di Inazuma Eleven.

BIARIN AMA TYL, GUE SUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LIAT ENDOU NINJU NINJU BAN TRUK.

#didepakyangbaca

SAYA JUGA TERHARU LIAT SATU TIM GENESIS PADA NANGIS.

Tapi Reina agak durhakaan dikit ya...

#mojok

Lalu suuueeeeneeeeeeeeeng banget plus kretek-kretek nontonin Inazuma Japan vs Neo Japan.

Apaan dengan Saginuma yang mendadak punya sayap. Apaan pula dengan Genda yang tangannya bisa jadi bor.

#didepakv2

APAAN DENGAN GOUENJI YANG NAMA HISSATSUNYA BAKUNETSU SCREW JADI SEKRUP PANAS HUAHAHAHA.

#ditendangdarifandom

Lalu menjeritlah kalian di kantong review saya. Saya udah pasang headset kok. Terus muter lagu Cool Heat. Yuhu~

Ahem ehem. Terus mau ngomong apalagi ya... ah kehabisan ide.

Yasudah, saya mau lanjut ngetik yang lain upupu~

Salam hangat dan semoga sehat selalu, echinesia.


End file.
